TAU Imperium
TAU Imperium: "T'hahra A'na U'niir" (Many Made One) A large militant Matriarchal empire spanning several hundred worlds, and thousands of smaller colonies, outposts and stations. Ruled from the Home world of Avandiir the Imperium has expanded over the past several centuries absorbing several dozen Human and non human factions by military conquest, annexation and political maneuvering Overview The Imperium is by far the most powerful economic force in O’sahdii space. The Imperial Standards and Measures Board set most common forms of currency, measurement and communications protocols. Any space faring race that wishes to deal with an Imperial World is forced to comply with O’sahdii business practices and Standards. This fact has opened new trade and military alliances by unifying the many human worlds under one language Avandii, and one measurement system Terran Metric. The Imperium is ruled By the Empress Sahahd who commands the Massive Imperial fleet and feared Imperial Marines. Her administration sees to the external defense and internal regulation of trade, military operations and Peacekeeping duties. While the Imperial Senate deals with the laws and regulations of Imperial worlds, on Imperial worlds the Imperial, administration oversees all facets of Planetary government Directed By an Imperial Governor, appointed by The Empress herself. Imperial diplomats and Emissaries are solely responsible for dealings with foreign governments. No Tau household may enter into treaties or alliances with an external power without approval of the Empress and The Senate. Inside the Imperial Hierarchy exist sovereign houses that may conduct internal operations, form local policy enforce local laws without interference from the Senate the Empress, within the Confines of the Imperial Constitution and as long as it does not threaten the peace and welfare of its neighbors. Or persecute now house members within its borders. Each house is managed much like a corporation with A board of matrons, and Duchess who acts as CEO, and military commander. Each house is allowed to maintain a fleet and Household Military within limits set by the Empress, as well as conduct limited warfare against aggressors within their own spheres of influence. House vs House warfare is not tolerated and is put down swiftly by the Imperial Military.However often covert and low intensity conflicts between houses does take place in remote areas of the empire. After the Najuhlim incursions and the Q’sa rebellion The empire allowed members to Join as Common wealth members. Completely sovereign and bound only by they’re obligation to assist in defense of Imperial worlds from external threats. As well as the adoption of Imperial trade regulations, and adherence to O’sahdii protocols. Major Houses of the Tau Imperium: O’maeda Valkiir O’sirii An’peth A’Niss Thaen M’Bahrii Ahn’Kesh An’lohk 'House O'maeda' OverviewWhile Not the largest or Most powerful by military standards House O'maeda has the most Political and economic Influence of any House. It's conservative political, social, and cultural policies often tend to conflict with more open and progressive members of the Imperium and put them at Odds with The TAE and Valkiir Conclave. 'Culture' The O'maeda Practice one of the strictest forms of Matriarchy in the Imperium. Males on O'maeda worlds are not allowed many of the rights enjoyed by Males On other worlds. They are not allowed to own property, travel without escort, or practice any vocation. The most Restrictive families in the House often consider Males to be family property, controlling every aspect of the Males Daily life, education, and social interactions. Females while Enjoying a much higher standard of living than many Houses are strictly controlled by the O'maeda matrons. Strict obedience and loyalty are required of every member of the house.This is enforced by the O'maeda Internal Security Forces, which hold broad authority and power. Disloyalty, or unlawful activities which could harm the house as a whole are punished by many means including imprisonment, execution, forced relocation, and sterilization ( in the case of "Reproductive Offenses") The low Birth rate of Fertile Males ( 1 per 8 births) tends to limit access to men, and the chances of an O'maeda woman being able to find a mate or husband. This situation is used by the Matrons to reward, or punish members by restricting access to males or Genetic Material to only those seen as fit to raise children. ( Distribution of Black Market Genetic Material,Abduction of, or unlicensed trade in "Reproductive Services" is a major crime problem in O'maeda areas.) ''' Families: Among The House their are many distinct Noble families. Each family acts as an internal division within the House and has a great deal of autonomy over family Members or on It's own estates The average House Family Consists of several thousnd to over a million individuals. While in many cases The Family may own a single business, or a small region of land, some larger families control entire worlds, and control Interplanetary Corporations. The family is the central Focus of Most O'maeda, they owe their primary allegiance to the House, and Imperium, but their daily lives are centered around the family, its business interests, and it's internal politics. As with all O'maeda endeavors, family politics are competitive, and cut throat. Deception, intrigue, and social/professional sabotage are constant factors in family life. While any internal conflicts that threaten the family status, profits, or security are harshly quashed by the Family matron. The members of the family regularly participate in the constant backbiting, and fighting that determine each members place in the hierarchy of the family. Promotions, employment, even marriage and child bearing opportunities are cause for, a sometimes viscous even lethal, round of internal conflict within a family.The only time a Family can be seen as truly unified is when the family itself, or one of it's interests, is threatened by an outside group, or a competing family within the House.during these times conflicts and internal disputes are set aside for the most part and the energies of the family are directed toward the protection of the Family interests. This is not to say that individuals within the family aren't above using outside threats to advance their own agenda. It simply mean that they put the family first and take any social/political/persona gain made during the conflict as a welcome bonus. '''Organization: The House is a Strict hereditary Hegemony. Noble families have great political power within the house while Non-Noble families are basically considered as a labor force with little access to the political process.The Duchess controls all interactions Between the House and outside Agencies, governments and corporations, and exerts her influence on the Imperial Government and Outside bodies to the benefit of "The House". Internal policies, laws, and regulations are overseen by the Senate Of matrons, which has sole legislative Authority over internal Matters with the Ducal council holding veto powers over any Legislative act. In practice the Senate is a rubber stamp agency for Ducal policy and only serves to administer the day to day internal affairs of the House. ''' The Ministry of Justice' Oversees all aspects of Law enforcement, Judicial proceedings, and Public order. It has autonomy from the Legislature and Is Overseen By a council of Ducal Justices, who hear appeals, and oversee the appointment of judges, and administration of the courts, police, and prisons. The reputation of the O'maeda courts as corrupt, and abusive, is not without merit. The O'maeda courts have often come into conflict with the Imperial courts, and it's decisions are overturned on a regular basis By appeals too the Imperial Magistrates. ' Ministry Of Business and Industry' All corporations, and Businesses, while privately owned are regulated and directed By the House Ministry Of Business and Industry". Failure to abide by the ministries policies and regulations can result in forfeiture of property, loss of business licenses and severe financial penalties. The Ministry is aggressive in it's protection of House Owned companies, and suppression of outside firms, and merchants in House Controlled regions. While exports are largely unregulated, and not taxed. Imports are highly regulated, and taxed heavily. In addition O'maeda enforcement of Copyright and Patents has drawn heavy criticism and legal actions on any occasions with O'maeda corporations regularly being accused of Unlicensed production of goods within their colonies, and core regions. While claims against O'maeda corporations may drag on for years or decades, Claims of copyright, or patent infringement BY O'maeda against outside firms, corporations, or individuals proceed at a blistering pace with fairly predictable results. ' O'maeda Military Forces:''' The O'maeda Maintain a Large Independent Fleet and ground forces. Made up largely of lower status House members and an Elite Professional officer core. The O'maeda have a long Fleet tradition and Fleet service is almost a requirement for any young woman who wishes to enter house politics or inherit the family name or Business. The O'maeda operate two distinct Fleets. The Home Fleet, which protects major colonies, core worlds, and outposts. And, the Mobile Fleet, which conducts patrols, security sweeps, and responds to Piracy, smuggling and raids against outlying Colonies, facilities, and outposts. The Fleets ares directed By the Admiralty, and the Ducal High Command, which also includes numerous precognitive "Battle Witches" who "advise" task force, and fleet commanders in tactics, deployments and general strategy. The Home Fleet is the heavy arm of the house military. Consisting of large heavy formations, with numerous cruisers, battleships, and dreadnoughts. It rarely leaves it's anchorage systems except on "good Will" and propaganda cruises. However when it does sortie on a combat mission it brings massive firepower and considerable training to the fight. The Mobile fleet is a lighter Force consisting of corvettes frigates and destroyers deployed across the Frontiers of O'maeda space, and along major trade lanes. Mobile fleet captains and Flotilla commanders are much less restricted by fleet doctrine and hold a surprising degree of leeway in their actions and tactics. In general the Mobile fleet is considered a second tier service by the Established O'maeda Matrons, and service in it may indeed be detrimental to a Young officer social and political future. However, young, aggressive Officers find that they are largely free of political maneuverings, and political appointments in the Mobile fleet, making their life a good bit easier. Category: O'maeda Military Forces: Category:Tau Imperium